The present invention relates generally to a surgical clamp for use in mounting a retractor support apparatus with respect to an operating table. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp that can be positioned about the retractor support apparatus in a selected position.
Prior to performing a surgical procedure requiring retraction, a retractor support apparatus is typically constructed about a surgical site. The retractor support apparatus is attached to a field post that is attached to a surgical table with the field post extending upwardly from the surgical table.
The retractor support apparatus extends over the surgical table and can include as little as one support member or numerous support members. Retractors and other surgical equipment are positioned about the surgical site by being secured with a clamp attached to the retractor support apparatus.
However, the retractor support apparatus can be burdensome and difficult to position. Additionally, the clamp is typically free to move along the length of the field post which creates additional difficulty in securing the retractor support apparatus with the clamp. Therefore, securing the retractor support apparatus with a clamp and positioning the clamp in a selected position on the field post can pose difficulties.
The design of the clamp can also add to the difficulty in mounting the retractor support apparatus to the field post. The retractor clamp typically includes first and second clamping members that are generally in the shape of the letter “U”. Clamping members having U-shaped structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,718,151, 5,020,195, 5,242,240 and 5,792,046, all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the assignee of the present application. The object to be clamped is placed in a clamping bore defined by the legs of the U-shaped structure where movement of the legs towards each other causes the object to be clamped within the clamping bore.
However, the weight and configuration of the retractor support apparatus may create potential difficulties in positioning the end of the retractor support apparatus within the clamping bore. Additionally, once the end of the retractor support apparatus is positioned within the U-shaped structure, the retractor support apparatus must be slid into a selected position prior to clamping the retractor support apparatus in the selected position.